1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to vehicle ignition switches.
2. Background Art
In a manual transmission vehicle, a shifter is generally provided to permit a driver to shift and thereby select a gear for the transmission. The shifter is mounted within an interior of the vehicle and generally located in proximate the center of the vehicle interior for operation by the driver.
In an automatic transmission vehicle, a shifter is typically mounted within the interior of the vehicle to allow a driver to select a mode of operation for the vehicle, including reverse, neutral, drive, and various gears. Once a driver of the automatic transmission vehicle moves the shifter assembly into the drive position, no additional shifting is typically required. Since no additional shifting is required of the driver, the shifter assembly in an automatic transmission vehicle may be located in various positions throughout the interior of the vehicle. For example, the shifter assembly is typically mounted extending from a steering wheel column, a center console, or a floorboard of the vehicle.
In addition to a shifter assembly, a vehicle generally requires an ignition switch in operable connection with an engine of the vehicle to start the engine. Generally a key is used to operate the ignition switch and start the engine of the vehicle. The ignition may also be actuated by an electronic signal from a transmitter or a button provided in the interior of the vehicle.